10 Things I Hate About You
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: Can a movie and poetry change Lily's view of James? Does Sirius help or make it worse? Can Lily play matchmaker when she can't even decide what she wants? A random one-shot


**Author's Note: Well... I was just bored and this idea came to me so I went with it. I'm sorry because I know that the movie probably hasn't come out yet and there may be a few wrong things but just bear with me, please?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, that's right. I own Harry Potter along with millions upon millions of dollars. *runs crying to the corner* Okay, sorry! I lied! That's what I wish I had! Along with credit to this movie! Anything you recognize is not mine!**

_10 Things I Hate About You_

I was looking through my trunk and found a bunch of old stuff of mine. The most interesting thing i found was my list of reasons that I hate James Potter. It read:

_Top 10 Reasons that I, Lily Elizabeth Evans, HATE James Potter  
>10) He has an ego the size of the country<br>9) he hexes innocent people in the halls  
>8) He gets in so much trouble!<br>7) Everything comes easy for him  
>6) He has everything handed to him on a silver platter<br>5) He ruined my favorite shirt with chocolate sauce  
>4) He thinks he's so much better than everyone else<br>3) His messy hair and crooked glasses  
>2) His stupid hero complex<br>1) He asks me out constantly_

* * *

><p>I walked into History of Magic class -my last class of the day- preparing for more lectures from Professor Binns, but that's not what I found. I saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sitting at the front of the class instead. I was almost late, so I took the first seat by the door and waited for everyone else to arrive. I sat there and looked through my bag for something to do. I found some quills and ink, spare parchment and my muggle notebook. I reached in to grab it when something stabbed my hand. I gasped, it was my Head Girl badge! I thought I'd lost it. So I pinned it on my shirt, and continued to grab my notebook. It was full of little poems and songs I'd written.<p>

"Hey, Evans." Someone said as they slid into the seat next to me. "What do you want, Potter?" I responded. He really gets on my nerves, with asking me out a lot. But he hadn't been doing it that much recently... weird. He's actually okay when he isn't hexing people and being an arrogant toerag. "Just wondering what Ol' Dumbles and Minnie are here for" Said his best friend, Sirius who was sitting next to him.

"No idea... but they are probably-" I got cut off. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We are pleased to inform you that we will be studying muggle poetry for a couple days. We will have two big assignments." Said Dumbledore. He paused to let the noise die down after the announcement. "You will have to find an already written poem or song that has something to do with your life. It will be recited in class. You will also have to write a poem explaining your feelings about someone in this class." I rolled my eyes. Oh great, I liked absolutely no one in this class.

"Hey, Prongs. You gonna write about Lily-Flower?" Asked Sirius. Potter just punched him in the arm. "Hey, Black." I stage whispered. He looked at me. "Guess what. I can hear you." He just laughed and turned back toward the front.

"Your first assignment is due tomorrow. It's the already written piece. You will have to write it down on parchment to turn in after you recite it to the class. I believe that is all. We are giving you the rest of class off to go search for the perfect piece. Good Luck." And with that he left. McGonagall stood up and said, "Well go on now!" We all got up and walked out the door. I walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Lily, wait up!" Yelled Remus -the one Marauder that I could actually stand to talk to- as he ran to where I was at. "So what do you think of the new assignment?" He asked. I sighed. "I have no idea of what to do. I don't want Potter to pick one or write one about me. I just want to go relax someplace but can't really. And I don't have anyone to hang out with."

"Wow, that is a problem. You could always hang out with us!" I gave him a look like did-you-really-just-say-that. "Yes, I did Lily. You're one of my best friends and I honestly need someone sane to talk to." Hm... well I did need a break from all of my studying. Plus one. But Potter is gonna be there. Minus one. But I can talk to Remus. Plus one. And Black is actually pretty funny. Plus one. So the odds were in favor for me having a good time... a little.

"You're just lucky you're one of my only friends left at this school." I smiled. "So just let me stop back at my dorm and drop off my stuff. Where are we meeting?" He laughed. "I don't think you would know where it's at. But we were gonna watch some muggle films if you want to bring some." Where wouldn't I know about? I'm Head Girl after all. "Yeah sure. So I'll meet you just outside the portrait hole. I have one movie here with me, but it's a chick flick so you guys probably won't want to watch it." He bit his lip, contemplating something.

"No, We'll watch it. And yeah, see you in fifteen minutes." I nodded and he walked in the opposite direction. I said the password and walked up the stairs to my dorm. I threw my stuff on my bed and changed into sweatpants and a large T-shirt. If I was going to watch a movie, I would be comfortable. I grabbed my movie and my notebook. I'd watched this movie so many times, I knew most of it by heart.

I walked down the stairs and saw all of them waiting there. I sighed in relief, I wasn't the only one who changed into comfortable clothes. "Is there anyone else coming?" I asked. Potter looked around, "well, let's see. I'm here. Padfoot's here. Wormtail couldn't come. Moony's here. And you're here. I think that's everybody." I rolled my eyes. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Remus. Can I invite someone?" He gave me a cautious look. "Yeah, I guess." I smiled. "Thanks." So I ran back up to the girls' dormitories and found Nymphadora Tonks, a second year. I knew she liked Remus and has to be my best friend other than him. "Hey, you want to come see a movie with us?" She shrugged. "Sure." So she changed and we walked down the stairs together.

Potter and Black smiled, they must have known what I was up to when they saw Tonks. "Okay, we're ready now." I told them. "Follow the way Lily-Flower." Said Sirius as he put his arm around my shoulders. For once I didn't shrug it off. I laughed with him. Potter stayed behind and talked with Remus and Tonks.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked Black. He winked. "Yup, Prongsie-Pie's been in love with you since first year, not third." My eyes widened. Oh great. "Oh, whoops, I meant that Moony is crushing on a little pink-headed Gryffindor." I laughed. Yes, this was going to be perfect. We just had to make them finally admit their feelings for each other.

"Okay. We're here." Potter said. I looked one way down the hallway. And then the other. There was nothing there. We just stood looking at a blank wall. "Um... Potter? I'm thoroughly concerned for your mental health. There's nothing there." He laughed. "Well, obviously we are at the Room of Requirement. And call me James." I shook my head. "No, I will not, Potter."

"There's still the problem of nothing there." Said Tonks. I looked back and saw her holding hands with Remus. "Just wait." Said Sirius as James paced back and forth in front of the wall. This made me slightly more concerned Suddenly there was a door. "You may now... Enter." Said Potter with a smirk. "Well, thank you, James." I replied.

Everyone froze while James eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What'd I miss?" I asked, confused. "Oh, nothing." Sirius said, and walked in. Then Remus and Tonks did, laughing. "You just called me James. You _called_ me James. PADS, DID YA HEAR THAT? SHE CALLED ME _JAMES_!" He looked so happy. I smiled.

I gasped as I walked in the room. It had a projector set up so it would be on the wall and there were three bean bag chair-that were already taken-and a two seat couch. I guess I had to sit there with James. I mouthed 'hate you' at Sirius and he said "You know you love me." I nodded. "Yup I need you as much as I need a hole in my head." That got a laugh from everyone. I walked over and put the movie in.

"So Lils, what movie are we watchin' tonight?" Asked James. "10 things I Hate About You." He jumped up off the couch. "What? You hate ten things about me?" My eyes widened in shock. "No! No, that's the name of the movie!" I assured him. Honestly, right now, I couldn't think of the reasons why I hated him. He certainly wasn't very annoying right now.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE! The movie's on!" Yelled Sirius. So we watched the whole movie, and they didn't make snide comments or rude remarks. Remus even cried at the end. Yeah, Remus and not Tonks, who are officially together by the way. My favorite part has to be the end where Kat reads that poem to the class.

I sat up all the sudden. I had an idea. "What?" James asked. "I just thought of what to do for our homework, that's all." He looked confused. "You'll see tomorrow." They all nodded. "Well, we have to go work on ours now." And everyone left except me and James. We stayed and talked for a while. I realized that he really wasn't that bad.

"So Lily... Do you have ten things you hate about me?" I pretended to think. "Well, let's see... I'll have to get back to you on that." We laughed and he suddenly said "You're so pretty when you laugh." I blinked in confusion. "What?" "Your eyes light up and your hair catches the light." Okay, he just made things awkward. "Um-" He started to lean towards me, very slowly. "Lily, I like you a lot. You know that. And you hung out with me-" I shook my head. "No, Remus. I hung out with Remus and you happened to-" Then he shook his head. "You knew I was going to be here. And yet you still came." I looked away. "I think you like me."

"What? No-" I was cut off when he kissed me. It was only a moment before I jumped away. Potter just kissed me. He _kissed_ me! I ran to the door, and he grabbed the top of my arms. "Lily, please don't be mad, I'm sor-" "NO!" I cut him off. I was so mad. How dare he kiss me! I thought he had gotten better, had changed! "You are not sorry because just for a second you had your dream, so don't try apologizing!" He looked helpless, and I laughed. "Just get away from me." I said as I turned around. He still had a hold of my wrist.

"Just let go of me James! I hate you!" His hand dropped as if I had shocked him with a ton of electricity. I didn't look back as I ran to my room. I sat down on my bed and pulled the curtains closed. I was about to mutter _'muffliato' _to hide the sound if I started screaming. It was only after I had sat down did I feel the tears dripping down my face.

Why was I crying? It didn't matter that I had hurt James. I didn't care. Or did I? I fell asleep with thoughts of him plaguing my mind. In my dreams, our kiss played over and over. _"You just called me James. You called me James. PADS, DID YA HEAR THAT? SHE CALLED ME JAMES!"_ I woke up with a start. I called him James. Not Potter, James. And I knew what that meant. I then knew for sure what I was going to recite for class today.

I didn't go to breakfast today, I couldn't see him before class. I just had one of the house elves bring me stuff to eat. The day passed in a blur and I stopped back at my room. Then I packed my bag and arrived to class with just a minute to spare. I sat down in the same seat as yesterday, and was surprised to see him still sitting next to my spot.

James didn't look good. His hair looked even more messy than usual and it almost looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. I looked at Sirius, who glared at me in return. He gave a note to me. It said: _Don't know what's wrong with Prongs. He wouldn't talk to anyone and has been the same since he got back last night. He stayed in our dorm instead of the Heads' dorm. I don't know what you did, but you broke him. You'd better fix it._

I just nodded and mouthed 'don't worry that's what I'm doing now.' He nodded slowly, seeing I was planning something. "Okay class, who would like to go first?" Asked McGonagall. Apparently she was still staying in as the teacher. James jumped up and walked to the front. "Okay Mr. Potter, you can go first." He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

"Well, I'm not sure what you would call my poem so I'll just say it's free verse." He looked up directly at me.

_"It's a love/hate relationship. He loves her. She hates him." _

He gave a short bow and walked quickly back to his seat. I felt so bad. I hoped mine would make up for it.

"McGonagall, I'd like to go next, please." I said and everyone looked surprised. She just nodded and waved me up. I almost tripped on my way there.

"Okay first, I'd like to state that I'm not exactly sure what the name of this poem is. I'm not sure who wrote it either. But they were a muggle, so some of this may not make sense. Just go with it please." Everyone nodded and I cleared my throat.

_"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.  
>I hate the way you drive my car, I hate it when you stare.<br>I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind.  
>I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.<br>I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie.  
>I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.<br>I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call.  
>But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,<br>Not even close…  
>Not even a little bit…<br>Not even at all." _

I broke off at the end, choking up. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt the tears streaming down my face.

James looked up at the end with an unreadable expression on his face. "Excuse me." I said, and then ran out of the room. I got just a little bit down the hall when my legs gave out and I slid to the floor, leaning against the wall for support. I was crying so hard, I heard my sobs echoing down the hall. I did what I had to, even if he didn't forgive me. I'm glad I did, and I hope that made things better. I hope Sirius won't be mad anymore too.

"Lily-Flower..." I looked up as someone put their arm around my shoulders. "That was beautiful. I'm so proud you did that for him." I smiled. "Thanks Sirius. But it didn't do any good." He just shook his head and smiled. "The world works in weird ways." Then he got up and left.

I sighed and walked back to my room. I had a lot of work to do to be ready for class tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day was so slow and stressful that I almost didn't go to class. But I decided that I wouldn't let a boy ruin my grades. I walked in and sat down at my seat in the back of the class. The Marauders were already there so I gave Sirius and Remus a small smile. A lot of people went before us, and their poems they had written weren't very long. Finally all who hadn't read theirs were just James, Sirius and I. I decided to go next. I walked nervously to the front of the room. I took a deep breath and Sirius gave me a thumbs up. I coughed awkwardly and began.<p>

_"Those eyes. Those hazel eyes. Those eyes that make me cry.  
>That hair. That messy hair. That hair that makes me glare.<br>That smile. That arrogant smile. The smile that makes life worth while.  
>That jerk. That annoying jerk. Who asks me out instead of works.<br>That athlete. That amazing athlete. The athlete that even my snide remarks can't defeat.  
>That wizard. That wonderful wizard. That fact that I used to hate him is absolutely absurd.<br>That boy. That sweet boy. Who's hopes even I can't destroy.  
>That offer. That everlasting offer. Every time I hear it, my mind screams "stop her!"<br>One time. One more time. Just ask me one more time.  
>And I... I guess... One more time and I'll say yes."<em>

I nodded and sat down while everyone applauded with shocked expressions on their faces. Sirius scooted over a seat and gave me a hug while James was walking to the front of the classroom. He looked confident, fixed his glasses, and began reading.

_"Oh the things you do for love.  
>Spill chocolate sauce on her to tell her she's sweet.<br>Push her in the lake to give the giant squid a treat.  
>Oh the things you do for love.<br>Make a fool of yourself in the Great Hall.  
>Run past her into a wall.<br>Oh the things you do for love.  
>Ask her out day and night.<br>Sit next to her to make yourself feel all right.  
>Oh the things you do for love.<br>Her fiery hair.  
>Her evil glare.<br>Oh the things that make you love.  
>Her amazing laugh.<br>She's shorter than you by a foot, maybe a half.  
>Oh the things that make you love.<br>The way she's kind.  
>Her brilliant mind.<br>Oh the things that make you love.  
>So many reasons to love. So many reasons to do stupid things for love. Love is irrational. Love is bold. Love will stay with you 'till you're old. There's only one person I could ever love. There's only one person I could ever find. And my love for her would blow your mind."<em>

I glanced up so fast I swear I could have broke my neck. Our eyes locked and we smiled. I ran and hugged him and it was like we were the only two people in the world. Then we heard "awwws" and laughed as we walked back to our seats. But then it was Sirius' turn to read and he pulled both of us back up to the front. He laughed and said "Finally!" I rolled my eyes and he began his poem.

_"There once was a boy who fell in love with a redhead.  
>But he didn't know that she wanted him dead.<br>He asked her out day after day,  
>But she would always turn him away.<br>He'd come back broken hearted  
>cuz she always outsmarted<br>His awesome attempts to get a date.  
>They grew to be friends<br>and the time that they'd spend  
>Together then gave her away.<br>She'd known all along  
>that it was wrong<br>To say no to him day after day.  
>All those "no's" were really a test<br>to see if he was the best  
>To steal her heart away.<br>I know that it's true  
>But neither of them do<br>That she was just waiting to say  
>'I'm in love with you James'"<em>

"Thanks mate." Said James as he gave Sirius a 'man hug.' They both laughed and James turned to me.

Then he kissed me, but this time... I didn't pull away.


End file.
